The Magic Inside Me
by caza the cat
Summary: Caza the cat, is the new girl to the sonic team. However, all is not as it seems. silver and blaze know something up and determined to find out. when the truth comes out friendship will vanish and silver and blazes romance will blossom. Caza will be determined to set things right.
1. Chapter 1

it was a beautiful day in station square the sonic gang were enjoying a day at the beach

"isn't it a beautiful day to be at the beach sonic" said Amy Rose. a pink hedgehog with short quills for her hair and was wearing a pink short sleeved top and some pink with white rim shorts

"yeah beautiful day, accept for the water" complained sonic the hedgehog, the fastest hedgehog alive and wear white and red running shoes. Amy came up and sat a bit closer to sonic.

meanwhile blaze and silver were sunbathing

"this is so relaxing blaze" said silver the hedgehog who was using his power to move the umbrella

"yeah i love it" said blaze the cat

just then a robot appeard and eggman he was evil laughing "HO HO HO you cant stop me this time sonic heros"

"wanna bet" yelled sonic. he tried to do a spin dash but when hit the metal he got a electric shock

"UGH" sonic groaned. Amy ran to him to see if he was okay.

eggman beat all the sonic group "ha i new my new robot would beat you ha say goobye sonic" just when he was about to shoot the final blow something stop him or should i say someone. someone ran and did a backflip and kick the laser.  
"what was that" said eggman and he looked at the group who just shrugged there solders "then who was it" confused eggman said

"that would be me" said a vocie. everyone look up to see a pink cat with pink long flowing hair with purple highlights. she also wore a pink short sleeved t-shirt and leggins that has a yellow belt. her boots were pink with 2 purple stripes 1 horizontal and 1 parallel. "who are you" wondered eggman. blaze was just staring at her "OMG another cat"blaze screamed in her thoughts.

"my name is caza, caza the cat and i want yo to stop attacking everyone" she said. she did a front flip and landed in front of the robot. eggman laughed "now why would i do that" he pressed a button and three robot claws came out "alright i warned you" caza reminded him. she jump up to a ledge and took out three flying disks. when the robots claws came at her she threw a disk chopping one off. then the other two. "what impossible" yelled eggman

caza took out two ropes and ran then jumped off the ledge and used one rope to swing in the air using a tree branch. in the air she threw another rope and it ended up of the robot neck she jumped down and pulled using super strength. the robot fell into the water

"NOOOOO impossible grr ill be back" cried eggman and flew away. the group was speechless. "wow how did you do that" said blaze. caroline said that she was born to have super strength and agility and she used to be a ninja. "hey i was wondering would you like to join the sonic heros?" asked sonic. caza smiled "sure i would love to"


	2. moving in and the sign

Caza was walking to her new building and blaze and silver were walking with her

"Nice day ain't it" said Blaze

"Yep" said Silver

they walked up to the house

"thx guys" said Caza. they waved goodbye and caza went inside she started unpacking. she was thinking to herself

"was it a good idea to join them with my secret hmm I guess whats the worst that can happen" thought Caza

then she walked to the window and placed her hands down then the wondow started to light up

"OH NO" she screamed and then the window exploded and everyone outside came to see what happened

"what the FUK" said shadow, when blaze came to look inside she screamed

"BLAZE" silver cried, he ran inside to see what was wrong there on the floor in a pool of her own blood was CAZA

"oh my god" said tails, he saw cream crying in fear he ran over to her

"Cream don't look" he said covering her eyes with his tail

"we gotta get her to hospital" yelled knuckles and rouge in unison. they look at each

"JINK DOUBlE JINK TRIP-" they started but was cut off by amy

"no time guys lets go" "sorry" said knuckles and rouge. they looked at each other again and opended there mouths until

"don't even think about it" said sonic quickly. silver picked up caza and headed to hospital while blaze was thinking

"how could this of happened" thought blaze, but stopped and followed everyone what ever happened she would know soon

 **well that's all thank sorry for not updating and a mistake in last chapter caroline is caza sorry**


End file.
